Devious Disaster
by Rumoi
Summary: Alan comes home for the summer for some much needed R&R only to find that Gordon has some 'unofficial' IR training prepared for him. Stealth, strength, intelligence, agility and a sense of adventure and recklessness with total disregard for personal safety that only Alan could possess will all be essential in this trial.
1. Savages

**A/N:** This is my first Thunderbirds Fic, but I hope you all enjoy it and please don't forget to R&R.  
**Disclaimer:** A cat is mine, Alan Tracy is not. A bowl of jello is mine, the Tracy family is not. A love of writing is mine; the Thunderbirds in every way are not.  
**Note:** In this particular story the ages are:

Jeff: 55  
Scott: 25  
John: 23  
Virgil: 22  
Gordon: 20  
Alan: 15

**XXX**

"ALAN!" Scott yelled as his eyes focused on his youngest brother.

The Tracy family came running towards the shout in a panic. They ran outside and stopped short at the sight that greeted them.

**XXX**

**2 Days prior.**

As the familiar family jet descended down upon Tracy Island, Alan could feel a tingle of excitement to see his family again. It had been a while since his last visit. Since March break he recalled distractedly. Tin-tin had gone on vacations with her family, while Fermat and his dad took over on Thunderbird five; they would only be back in a month. So, for the first time in years, Alan could have some pure family time… without anyone being in the hospital.

After the Hood's attack last spring things had been rough, but after a while Alan had eventually returned to school and, this time, applied himself. He couldn't wait! His dad was going to be surprised. Good surprised. A small grin twitched and quickly grew on the youngest Tracy's tanned face. Fermat would be surprised too when he found out. Not as shocked since he knew Alans midterm marks, but still astonished.

With a jolt the sleek jet landed on the paved runway. A shiver of anticipation ran down Alan's spine. Finally! He was home. Everything would go fine this time. No grades to be yelled at about. No need to sneak about to help out, he was already part of the team and could finally _do_ something. Yup, this summer was going to be a good one. Scratch that, the best one ever. He grabbed his bags and headed for the exit.

Scott, having safely landed the jet and made sure everything was set, joined Alan near the Stairs. They grinned briefly. This was it. The family attack on Alan would begin as soon as he made it onto solid ground; possibly before.

"Get ready to be smothered." Scott warned. "They've been asking about you non-stop since I radioed them to say we're on our way."

"Yeah, like you're any better than them," scoffed Alan with a mischievous grin. "I'm not kidding when I say you win the award in suffocating younger brothers. You just got it out your system by attempting to break all my ribs earlier. Seriously, I'm certain it's actually all just some sinister plot you all thought up to kill me in a way that no one would blame you guys."

The door opened with a swish and thud. Excited calls could be heard as everyone tried to greet Alan as he descended the stairs.

"Back! Back you savages'," he laughed. "At least let me be safe on flat ground rather than some precarious precipice, where with my luck, I may just fall and break something."

"Knowing you, that will happen whether up high or on the ground." Gordon joked.

He ruffled Alan's messy golden hair and gave him a light noogie before being shouldered out the way by Virgil. Soon the entire family surrounded Alan and promptly resumed their exuberant greetings. Alan attempted at first to answer questions of how he was, how'd he been and had he brought back any lollipops before giving up and just letting the group briefly swarm around him. His pale blue shirt, blending in with the multitude of blues, greens, reds and greys.

Alan, being spun around embrace to embrace with random claps on the shoulder, soon found himself getting dizzy and pulled away to breathe and look at everyone. As usual he found them all to be tanned, grinning and overly muscled. Shooting John a pleading look, the older brother nudged away the horde and forced them to let Alan regain what little there was left of his teenage pride.

Jeff winked at Alan. "Alright boys, let's move the party inside. I'm glad you're home Alan. Though for how long the feeling will remain is still undetermined."

A secretive smirk pulled at Alans lips. Bending down he lifted up his blue and gold duffel bag and started towards the peaceful house. "For quite some time I'd say."


	2. Siesta

**A/N:** Here it is! Chapter two. Please enjoy and remember to R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tracy Enterprises so I am not a billionaire. Nor do I own the idea of the Thunderbirds and anything affiliated to them so I not a famous writer either.

**XXX**

As usual, the peace didn't last long in the Tracy home as later that day, after the shock of Alans astounding grades wore off, the brothers once more begun their rowdy play fighting as they had a small celebration for both Alans return and his grades, much to his embarrassment.

After the large celebratory lunch, a movie and some jokes being thrown around Alan decided that, being human, unlike his brothers, he needed sleep and hastily retired to his messy room for a short siesta. Within minutes he was asleep, a small smile resting on his face.

The day passed and Alan, now awake, was still smiling as he sat beside the pool, one leg hanging in the cool water, laughing as his brothers tried drown each other under the guise of water volley ball.

He shook his head fondly. Occasionally ducking as water splashed his way.

"Come on Gordon, Scott practically passed that to you!" John teased his teammate. "I thought water was your domain."

"It is!" Gordon spluttered indignantly with a grunt as he lobbed the ball towards Virgil.

"So why are we being dominated?" John huffed with a swipe at the flying ball.

Alan sat there enjoying the family banter as he closed his eyes and soaked up the glaring tropical summer sun. Could today get any better than this?


	3. Surprise

**A/N:** Chapter 3 is here! I hope you all enjoy and as always please R&R.  
**Disclaimer:** I had a terrible dream that I didn't own Alan and the Thunderbir- (looks at approaching lawyers) What do you mean that wasn't a dream?! Sigh, the real world has spoken, I have no claim or ownership over the Thunderbirds.

**XXX**

"Training?" Repeated Alan as if disbelieving of the words he was being told.

Jeff laughed at his sons' incredulous expression. "Surprised?"

Alan nodded, struggling to control his whirling emotions.

"To answer your question, yes, training. You've done some training and helped out a bit on rescues after we got the Thunderbirds up and running again. Not much, since you were at school most of the year." Jeff stared at his youngest son proudly, wondering at how much the teen had grown in a short period of time.

"We need to make sure you are prepared for anything." Jeff stressed.

It wasn't hard for Alan to figure out what was still troubling his father. The homicidal attack on his family still haunted him; not that he would let anyone else know that. Though how anyone could forget glowing red eyes lighting up in pleasure are you screamed in pain was beyond him.

Alan sighed; Jeff smiled lightly.

"It's just some simple tasks that will test your knowledge, reactions, agility, how you cope in… tense situations and such. I have no doubt you will pass them easily. Without training you handled much worse circumstances and overcame them."

Alan looked up at his father's shining eyes; his surprise evident on his young face.

Jeff coughed. "Anyways, off to bed with you kid. It's been a long day."

"F.A.B dad." Alan saluted with a smile and an awkward hug before heading back to his clothes strewn room.

Day one was over and Alan felt happy to be home. In fact, for once he felt that this truly was home. With happy thoughts, the blonde teenager dumped his duffel bag on the floor and flopped onto bed after changing into his pajamas. Remembering his fathers surprising decision, Alan grinned. Yes, this was going to be a good holiday indeed.


	4. Secret strains

**A/N: **Another day another chapter. Enjoy and please R&R

**Disclaimer:** I own my name and I own my words, but I do not own the Thunderbirds.

**XXX**

"Alan. Pssssst. Alan!" A gruff whisper woke the youngest Tracy. Groggily, blue eyes flickered open.

"MMhhawhazza?" Alan groaned, batting wearily at the shadow leaning over him. As Alans gaze cleared, Gordons' grinning face blurred into view.

"Time for _training_."

**XXX**

Standing on a dark remote spot on the island, Alan took a deep breathe and, together with Gordon, called out in a long sustaining yell. Climbing higher they stubbornly pulled at the ropes tied around them, careful not to jostle their precious cargo.

Alan gasped. "Training he said. Just simple tasks he said." Alan mumbled as he tried to catch his breathe. He turned to look at his exhausted brother."Not our," another gasp, "best," Alan grunted, straining to accomplish the task, "idea." He ground out, collapsing on top of the cliff.

Gordon, now lying besides his brother panting, met his gaze. Slowly a smile crept onto their faces. Mission accomplished. Alan couldn't wait for everyone to see the results of his secret training later on.

**XXX**

It was mid-day before Alan escaped from Gordons 'training.' His fingers and arms hurt; he was tired, but happy. No one would be able to deny that the two youngest Tracy's lacked cleverness and skill.

Alan coughed and instinctively rubbed his throat. He would have to drink something warm before the others noticed his raspy voice.


	5. Story-time

**A/N:** Here is chapter 5 for all you Thunderbird fans. Hope you like it and please r&r**  
****Disclaimer: **I solemnly swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth; I, much to your surprise I am sure, do not own the Thunderbirds.**  
**

**XXX**

Alan rubbed his throat. If the others noticed his hoarse voice he would be in trouble. Sneaking into the large, well equipped kitchen Alan prepped the kettle and turned it on. He tiredly slumped into a chair sighing. He had never thought training would tire him out so quickly.

All too soon Alan heard steady footsteps drawing near and quickly straightened himself in the chair, trying to look relaxed.

"Hey Alan, boiled enough water for two there?"Virgil called out as he neared the youngest Tracy.

Alan laughed. "I think I boiled enough water for four, as long as none of that four is Dad after coffee."

Virgil, missing the hoarse quality of Alan's voice, joined his brother in laughter. It was no secret of their dad's addiction to coffee. Not that anyone blamed him of course. Scolded sure; blamed never. Anyone would live off of coffee if they were running a business, a large rowdy household and still the leader to a secret international rescue organization.

"Scott was almost as bad going through university." Virgil confided in a mock whisper.

"Seriously? No way, I don't believe it. ' 't drink energy drinks, they are bad for your health' is a coffee addict?" Alan stared at Virgil, blue gaze daring Virgil to repeat that comment and say it was true.

"He's not kidding you," a calm, steady voice interrupted them. "On those early mornings, no one wanted to be near him till he had his coffee. If you think he is like dad now, you should have seen him then."

Alan and Virgil whirled around to see John lounging in the doorway. A casual smirk on his face.

"Why don't we make ourselves something to drink and then I can tell you all the 'behind the scenes' of Scott Carpenter Tracy."

Alan and Virgil grinned widely before agreeing with their star gazing brother.

Soon the three brothers were laughing heartily as they sipped on their drinks, swapping stories of funny, fond memories.


	6. Scars

**A/N:** Whoops~ Almost posted this without my disclaimer! Well here is chapter six. I hope everyone likes it. Please enjoy and R&R  
**Disclaimer:** I have no claim of the Thunderbirds besides that of being their fan. I do not own them, their ideas, their merchandise or anything affiliated to them.

**XXX**

A deep red dye was cast over the sandy beaches; the last rays of sun set on Tracy Island, disappearing into the darkened waters. Enjoying the ethereal-like sight young Alan Tracy stood upon the beach humming an old famous tune.

"Come down." He finished softly, a small smile gracing his youthful face.

After Alan had finished reminiscing with John and Virgil he decided to go for a walk down the beach. Turning, the energetic youth headed back to his the dimply lit halls quietly, Alan was surprised to see Scott quietly walking down the halls checking on his supposedly sleeping brothers. Scott startled guiltily as if Alan wasn't supposed to see him; which in Scotts' mind he wasn't.

Alan grimaced; Scotts night prowling might endanger his training mission. He would have to be more careful as to not be caught if Scott was still in the habit of checking on everyone in the night.

"Old habits die hard I see." Alan said quietly to his older brother.

Scott flushed lightly. The dim lights where too weak to allow Alan to see this however.

"I thought you were in bed," Scott murmured sheepishly.

"I was watching the sunset and thinking." Alan whispered in reply.

"Thinking? That's a dangerous thing to do when you aren't used to it." Scott grinned as he dodged Alan's playful cuff to his head. "So what were you thinking about?"

Alan paused for a second, briefly regretting saying he was thinking. Couldn't let Scott find out about his 'special training' with Gordon.

"Everything, I guess," he vaguely explained.

Scott raised his eyebrow letting Alan know he wasn't convinced by that.

"You know," Alan quickly covered, "just, everything. What happened last spring and the family and just, well, everything." He ended lamely.

Scott winced.

Alan knew it was a low-blow, but at the same time it wasn't entirely a lie. He had been thinking of that along with his training. Every time he looked off the beach for a split second he always remembered seeing the submarine emerging; for that second he felt pure terror squeeze the air out of his lungs. Just for a moment he remembered pain shooting through his body as he was tortured by those gleaming red eyes and just for that moment he remembers how he close he had been to losing every one because of his immature actions.

Scott was silent as he saw a dark shadow flit through his youngest brothers' normally bright eyes; eyes that had matured past his age and showed signs of facing burdens that no human should have to face, especially one so young.

Alan had never really told them what he had faced that day. Oh, sure he said they were chased and were locked in the freezer. Besides that? He didn't say much.

Knowing Alan wouldn't want to talk about it Scott let it drop.

"Why don't you head on to bed?" He said gently. "I'm sure you are still a bit tired from jet-lag."

Shooting Scott a grateful look Alan brushed past him and into his room with a heavy sigh. The door shut behind him with a click, darkness enveloping the room.


	7. Skeptic

**A/N: **Already at chapter 7! I hope that everyone has been having as much fun reading this story as I have writing it. As always please R&R.  
**Disclaimer:** Thunderbirds is not mine, if it was I would surely be able to have some jello and custard right now.

**XXX**

Once more, the morning arrived for Alan with a whisper in the dark.

"Come on little bro. Time for more training."

Peeking an blue eye open, Alan could just make out the always grinning face of his brother Gordon in the moonlight. Stubbornly, Alan shut his eye; his sleep addled mind unable to comprehend what was so important for Gordon to be waking him up at such a hour.

"I'm sure that can wait an hour or two more Gordie. Even the sun hasn't risen yet." He muttered into his pillow.

Shuffling around the bed, Gordon nudged at the sleeping teen, apparently searching for something. "That's the point."

Alan could practically hear the grin in Gordons' voice.

Finally finding what it was he wanted, Gordon stopped his poking. The blankets shifted as the swimmer found his spot and braced himself.

Thump.

Alan hit the floor with a groan. "Did you really need to shove me off the bed?" He threw Gordon a dirty look from his place on the ground.

"Yup." Gordon stated in a voice barely repressing his laughter.

"Really?"

"Really."

"_Really?_" Alan stressed skeptically.

"Really really little brother. Now stop making me quote your favourite movies and let's get a move on! Scott is finally fast asleep! We have to move now."

"Urgh. Fine. Todays the day so let's get this show on the road."


	8. Shout

**A/N: **Back to the beginning. Oh no~! What shall happen next -evil grin- Please R&R!**  
****Disclaimer:** I own my ideas. Thunderbirds is not one of my ideas. Therefore, I do not own Thunderbirds.**  
**

**XXX**

The cool morning air ruffled Scott's chestnut hair, as he blinked groggily. Something was, different he thought; wrong.

Scott hastily shook his head to clear his mind, running a hand instinctively through his messy hair. Slowly his eyes started to focus on the startling sight before him. Shock rippling through his entirety as his mind processed the scene that greeted his eyes. He blinked again, as if daring the sight to be true. It couldn't be; there was no way; impossible!

"ALAN!" Scott yelled as his eyes focused on his youngest brother.

The Tracy family came running towards the shout in a panic. They ran outside and stopped short at the sight that greeted them.


	9. Sprint

**A/N:** Looks like it's time for everyone to find out the truth behind the shock. One more chapter after this. Enjoy~ and please R&R.  
**Disclaimer:** I may control the fate of the Thunderbirds within this story, but I do not control the Thunderbirds as I do not own them. I also do not own the song Lady Come down.

**XXX**

The Tracy family, having stopped in shock, where still unable to move as they tried to make sense of what they saw.

Scott sat in his bed, which was now covered in lilies and perched on top of the roof patio next to a flight of winding stairs. On the ground before him Alan sat at a piano with Gordon nearby holding a gleaming guitar. Identical grins placed smugly on the faces of the two youngest Tracy's.

"After you dear boy." Gordon stated to Alan in a fake British tone.

Alan politely replied in a matching fake British accent. "Oh no after you."

"No, no, no, do go first; I'm not really good at the high bits. Much better low." Gordon insisted.

"Oh we'll see..." Alan mocked before he started to hum and play the piano. "Hm hm hm hmm."

"1, 2, and..." Gordon counted down.

"The western wind is blowing fair,  
across the dark Aegean Sea" Sang Alan.

"And at the secret marble stair,  
My Tyrian galley waits for thee." Gordon began to sing in response.

The two began to sing the modified lyrics together.  
"Come down, the purple sail is spread,  
The watchman sleeps within the town.  
Oh leave thy lily flowered bed.  
Oh brother of mine, come down!

Come down,  
Scotty come down.  
Come down,  
Scotty come down.  
Oh Scotty come down.

He will not come I know him well,  
Of brother's vows he hath no care.  
And little good a man can tell,  
Of one so cruel and so fair."

"True fun is but a brother's toy,  
they never know their brother's pain." Alan sang looking up at Scott.

"And I who laughed as laughed a boy,  
Must laugh in vain." Followed Gordon, failing to mimic Alan's sad look.

The two joined in harmony again.  
"Must laugh in vain!

Come down,  
Scotty come down.  
Come down,  
Scotty come down."

"I think your high notes may have damaged our chances old boy. You do want him to come down, don't you?" Complained Alan.

Gordon huffed. "Well, he is never gonna come down if you're singing like that. You're completely out of tune."

"How dare you!" The young blonde indignantly replied.

"I'll take this bit." Gordon stated stepping forward.

"You leave this to me. You go have a lie down old man." Insisted Alan.

"No I'll take this bit." The swimmer reiterated.

"Out of my way, I'm coming through!"Alan exclaimed, wheeling the piano forward.

Giving up Gordon conceded. "Go easy, my dear fellow."

Alan resumed singing.

"COME DOOOOOWWWNNN!  
Come down,  
Scotty come down."

"Over doing it, less is more." Gordon intoned.

"Come down,  
Scotty come down." Alan continued ignoring his brother. "That wasn't so bad, was it? Hmmm hm hhhhmmmmm." He hummed.

After glancing at the gaping Scott, Gordon turned to Alan.

"Maybe he's not going to come down? Do you think we should go up? Maybe we should go up."

"Gordon you always talk nonsense."

"Well it's better than listening to it." Gordon taunted.

Choosing to ignore Gordon once more, Alan sang his last line in a deep voice. "Scotty come doooown."

"Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bee-dooooo." Finished Gordon.

With Cheshire cat grins, Alan and Gordon exchanged high fives at the successful completion of their training exercise. The rest of the island inhabitants, excluding Scott, started to applaud the two pranksters.

Scott, finally gaining his bearings, began to yel. He threw the blankets off him, lilies and all.

"Alan! Gordon! When I get you two, I am going to maim you beyond any hopes of recovery! Even Virgil won't be able to fix you up once I am through with you." He hollered, the large grin on his face retracting from the effectiveness of the threat. He thundered down the stairs.

Sharing a look Alan and Gordon took off in a sprint towards the beach and across the sand laughing.

"We are so dead!" Gordon panted.

"No, I'm fine as long as I out run you." Alan smirked, knowing he was the fastest Tracy. Being the youngest had taught him to be quick both physically and mentally.

"What!" Exclaimed Gordon. "You plan to abandon your partner in crime?" He threw a hurt look at Alan.

Smile growing Alan told him.

"Gordon, I may love you and you're my best friend, but when a raging Scotty is chasing us… I'm tripping you."


	10. Summer Sun

**A/N:** This is it! The last chapter for this segment. Thank you everyone for your support on my first Thunderbirds fic.  
Look forward to my next piece, though it may take a while till I can start posting for it. It's sort of like a sequel. I will be writing out the whole summer in parts. Each part is it's own story, but they can be read as a whole. The stories will be able to be read on their own or as part of a series. So please look forward to that and for now enjoy and R&R.  
**Disclaimer:** It has been a few days since I have entered into the world of Thunderbirds fanfiction; still I do not own the Thunderbirds. For now, I must go back to my world and rest. But, I shall return once I have formulated a new plan and continue on with my quest into this ever expanding universe.

**XXX**

Mid-day found the Tracy family outside by the shimmering pool. Having caught Gordon and sworn to get back at Alan, Scott decided to enjoy the rest of the day and let peace descend on their private isle once again. Though for how long was still to be discovered.

Alan, who had long outrun his elder brothers, strolled quietly over the sand and finally returned to the scene of the crime. He smiled as he saw his family relaxing outside. Gordon, who was sulking by the pool, spotted Alan first.

"Ah! Alan you're too much! How dare you leave me with a raging Scott. It was humiliating." He pretended to cry.

Virgil snickered. "And what you are doing now isn't?" He received a mock glare from Gordon as he continued to cool off in the chilled waters.

Splashing his elder brothers lazily from the side of the pool, Alan enjoyed the warm, tropical, summer sun. The heated beams on his skin beginning to form the start of his summer tan.

"Gee Gordon, what do you want to do tonight?" The mischievous teen called out to his auburn-haired brother.

Gordon caught on to Alans' reference from his favourite childhood show and grinned.

Glancing down from his perch on the diving board, Gordon jokingly responded. "The same thing we do every night Alan. Try to take down our brothers!"


End file.
